Rosaline
by its only a matter of time
Summary: "Rosaline, Rosaline let down your hair!" Where Rosaline is a long haired prisoner stuck in a tower and a knight managed to discover her after years. Rated T for language and emotional abuse.


_"Rosaline, Rosaline let down your hair!" Where Rosaline is a long haired prisoner stuck in a tower and a knight managed to discover her after years._

* * *

A/N: This is the first fanfic I'm going to _hopefully_ complete, and everyone knows this fandom is dying so to whoever is reading this, please tell me because it gives me inspiration to continue.

Second, I think the summary is sorta misleading because it presents that the story is pretty much like the story Rapunzel by...the Grimm Brothers? Am I correct? Anyway, no it isn't. The only reason why I titled it Rosaline and the summary is very similar to Rapunzel because it was inspired by Rapunzel. But the only similarity you will see is 'girl stuck in a tower'.

Hope you enjoy!

WARNINGS: Extremely OOC Calliope, slightly OOC characters, one single troll, and a cherub in the wrong species.

 ** _DISCLAIMERS:_**

 ** _RAPUNZEL IS OWNED BY THE GRIMM BROTHERS._** ** _HOMESTUCK IS OWNED BY NO OTHER THAN_** ** _OUR FAVORITE SERIAL KILLER, I MEAN WRITER, ANDREW HUSSIE_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Setting Up The Fairytale**

* * *

Inside a kingdom, there was a village were everything was in peace. Inside that kingdom there were villages among villages, but there is one village where we'll focus on. The village of the Knight's. It had lots of names. Its official name was the Noble Village, but commonfolk had called it The Land of the Fighters, Martyrland, Wizard Village, and etc.,

Those commonfolk dubbed names were started by no other than Roxanne Lalonde, or Roxy for short. She was a born a normal person, but eventually ascended to knighthood. There she had met the Prince Dirk Strider, who chose to be a knight instead of being next in line to the throne.

Roxanne Lalonde and Dirk Strider are two of the best knights of the Kingdom Alternia. It was no surprise that the two had got married, and Roxy got pregnant with twins.

The twins, David Strider and Rosaline Lalonde, or more commonly known as Rose and Dave, were a year old currently, and the Kingdom Alternia is in peace.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Inside the house, a knock rang throughout the room. Roxy was drying Rose and Dave, who just took baths, while Dirk was cooking the food.

"Honey, can you get the door?" Roxy asked, craning her neck to see her husband. "By the way, the food smells delish, darling."

"Thanks Roxy." Dirk said, heading to the door and opening it, revealing none other than one of their closest friends, Jacob English, or Jake for short. He too, was married with Jane Crocker. Who was unfortunately barren. However, he was holding their adopted child, Jade Harley.

"Why hello there Dirk!" Jake greeted, the ever enthusiastic fellow.

"Hey there, Jake." Dirk said coolly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Can I borrow David for now? Jade wants a playmate and she's particularly close to David." Jake asked, then made a funny face to Jade, which Jade laughed to.

Hearing Jade's laugh, Dave suddenly jumped down the platform he was from and started walking to the door.

"Dave- _hey!_ " Roxy said with a frown. "Good thing he's already clothed." She muttered.

Dirk chuckled and walked to his child, and walked back to the door.

"Sure, Dave loves Jade too anyway, and sometimes I think he likes Jade more than Rose." Dirk said with a fond smile directed at Dave. "And can you please stop calling him David? Sure that's his full name but call him Dave. David sounds like shit, no offense little man." Dirk said, referring the last bit to Dave.

"Excuse me, Strider." Roxy chided playfully with an eyebrow raised, suddenly appearing beside Dirk while carrying Rose. "May I remind you that it was I who thought of the name? And please don't swear around our little cuties." Roxy said, pinching Rose's cheek.

"Oh, and don't you want to stay here instead? We have food!" Roxy offered, looking worriedly at Dave.

Jake just shook his head with a laugh.

"No worries, Roxy. As much as I'd love to, Jade loves going out! And I hope I didn't bother you but it's just that-"

"Shush Jake, you didn't cause us any trouble!" Roxy said with a cheery laugh. "C'mon have Dave, but don't forget to feed him. Besides, what are friends for?" Roxy continued, pinching Jake's cheek.

"Ow!"

Roxy giggled.

"Work on that self-esteem, English." Dirk said as he handed Dave over to Jake.

Jake blushed, and took the little infant in his hands.

"Thanks, Dirk and Roxy. You two are great." Jake said with a grateful smile.

"Shush, Jake." Roxy said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, where's Jane?" Dirk asked, which made Roxy stiffen a bit.

Jake laughed fondly.

"Jane's busy, apparently inventing baking goods was the best thing that happened on Alternia!-" What Jake said next was interrupted by Jade tugging on his robe, and pointed on something behind them. "Well, looks like I have to go. Jade wants something."

Roxy grinned.

"See ya Jakey!"

"Later, Jake."

Jake carried the children in his hands as Roxy closed the door.

"Dirky, the food!" Roxy said, alarmed. Dirk rushed to the food, and sighed in relief.

"Safe!" Dirk called back, and Roxy sighed in relief, then noticed little Rose holding a book in her little hands.

Roxy smiled and rushed to Rose, and sat cross-legged next to her.

"Dirky look, our little babe is reading already!" Roxy said excitedly. "Looks like she inherited your smarts!"

Dirk grinned.

"I may or may have not taught the two to read when you're asleep...?"

"Dirk!" Roxy said playfully, then looked back at Rose.

"Daaa lidel bunny happed and happed..." Rose read aloud, which made Roxy smile widely.

"Our little Rosie is such a cutie!" Roxy squealed.

* * *

Roxy was rocking the crib gently, putting Rose to sleep, while Dirk just observed the two.

"Can you stop being a creep and do things?" Roxy said playfully as she rocked Rose's crib.

"Shhhhh..."

The peaceful silence of the family was interrupted by an explosion just behind them, destroying everything behind them. Roxy's and Dirk's heads snapped to the direction of the explosion, and both of their hearts dropped.

In the center of the explosion a troll garbed with green robes, with long wavy horns and a smirk placed on her face. There was a pitch aura around her.

"TAKE ROSE AND RUN!" Dirk screamed, taking out his sword. "TAKE ROSE AND _RUN!_ "

Roxy was frozen, torn between joining Dirk in fighting the corrupted troll, Calliope.

"Dirk I-"

Dirk turned back to her, his orange eyes begging her.

"Take Rose, and _please_ Roxy. _Run_."

Roxy frantically nodded and took their precious, _precious_ child in her arms and started to run the opposite direction. She didn't look back, _she couldn't afford to._ She heard curses, lightning, crashes, screaming but she didn't dare look back. She pushed everything away on her path and carried Rose in her arms. The only thing she could hear was Rose's cries and the loud sound of the colliding of her shoes and the floor. The only thing running through her mind was _Rose must be safe, Rose must be safe, Rose must be safe._

"No!" That one word replayed and replayed in her head before she understood that it was a word, and that voice belonged to Dirk. Clutching Rose closer, she ran faster. She didn't even know when the familiar scenery of her home melted away to the Noble Village.

She felt a sudden swoosh then suddenly Calliope was in front of her, and black tentacles erupted from the ground and went through Roxy's arms like it was nothing, and curled around Rose.

"No, no, no, NO, NO, _NO, NO, NOOOO!_ "

She could no longer see anything except Rose and the black tentacles, and Calliope looking smug as her child, her _precious, lovely, perfect PERFECT child_ was being pulled away from her, and she couldn't even think. Roxy summoned green squares to block them but Rose and the tentacles went through them like it was nothing. The green squares blocked her sight of that monster and her precious perfect child.

"MOMMY!" Rose wailed. "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Roxy hiccuped as she pushed the boxes away from her path, desperately hoping that please, please let Rose be there.

"Mommy's here, Rose." Roxy hiccuped, running as fast as she can even though her lungs burned and her body was on fire, she ran only to see that Rose was already in Calliope's arms.

"NO!" The word erupted from her lungs, she didn't even think to say it, it just happened. "LEAVE HER _ALONE!_ "

It was too late. Rose was already in Calliope's arms and a black bubble enveloped them and they were gone.

And only then did she see everything again. She could see Dirk's footsteps coming closer, she saw that knights were coming from everywhere to try and help, but they were too late. She could feel that somehow, her shoes came off. She could feel that her feet burned and she must've stepped into one of the debris because it was bleeding. She could feel that her cheeks were damp and that tears were leaking out of her eyes but all of that didn't matter.

She froze.

She was lost inside her mind, replaying Rose's last words.

 _"MOMMY!" "MOMMY!" "MOMMY!" "MOMMY!"_

"Roxy? Roxy are you okay?"

Roxy felt familiar arms wrapped around her.

Roxy hiccuped.

"Rose..." She trailed off. "Rose needs her Mommy. Rose wants her Mommy. Rose needs her Mommy."

Dirk made Roxy face him and hugged him tight.

"Roxy..."

"No, Dirk you don't _understand_ , Rose needs her Mommy. Rose needs her Mommy, Dirk! Dirk let go of me!" Roxy cried, writhing in Dirk's grasp. Every word made Dirk's heart hurt more and even if it pained him, he needed to make Roxy accept reality. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he spoke.

"Rox, she's gone. Roxy, she's gone."

"NO!" Roxy shrieked, her pink eyes filling with more tears. "Dirk, she can't be gone! Dirk she's our _baby_ , she _can't_ be _gone!_ "

Dirk clutched the back of Roxy's robes who sobbed in his shoulder.

"Rose..."She hiccuped, _"Rose..."_

* * *

Rose wailed and cried in the troll's grasp. Calliope had transported them to a different plane of existence, nobody can reach them. They were in a clearing surrounded by overgrown plants, and a tower was standing tall in front of them. Calliope raised her grey hand in front of her and the plants were chopped off the tower.

"Yes, I will get to that." Calliope suddenly spoke. "Don't worry, the child is of use."

A strangled hissing came from the ground.

"Don't worry," Calliope said with a manic smirk, flying to the only opening of the tower, a singular window "They will be _ruined._ "

* * *

 _Years later..._

* * *

"Mommy, I wanna be a knight!"

Roxy paused from her painting and looked at Dave, who was sitting cross-legged in front of her. He had styled blond hair, and bright red eyes.

"Are you sure honey?" Roxy asked. "Just because me and your Daddy are knights doesn't mean you have to be."

"Yeah!" Dave said enthusiastically, nodding.

"Look, I can do magic already!" Dave exclaimed, then ran out of the room.

Roxy giggled then went back to her painting, when Dave came back with a lively flower in hand.

"Mommy, look!" Dave said.

Roxy looked curiously at Dave as he focused on the flower, and in a few seconds, the flower grew from lively to a flower that looked like dead for years. All the leaves and petals fell off, and the stem was dirt brown.

"Oh hun, just because you can do magic, by the way good job darling! Most kids couldn't do that from a young age, looks like you inherited that from Mumsyyyy!" Roxy said as he punched Dave's cheek, smearing his cheek with purple paint.

"Ow!"

"You can become a witch! Being a knight is dangerous baby, Mommy would like it better when you're not a knight."

"But I want to! I wanna protect you and Dad and John and Jade!"

Roxy giggled.

"If you say so hun." Roxy said, returning to her painting. Dave walked beside Roxy and looked curiously at the painting. Roxy and Dirk were standing at the opposite edges of the painting, while Dave was standing next to Dirk, and there was an unknown blonde standing next to Roxy. She had blond bangs swept to the side and she had long hair reaching to the middle of her back. Dave noticed that their eye colors were extremely accurate. It wasn't a shade too light or too dark. The girl's eyes were a deep shade of purple.

"Mommy, is that Rose?" Dave asked.

Roxy smiled fondly.

"Yeah. That's Rose, your sister."

"Dave!" Dirk called from outside.

Dave hurried to his feet and took one sword that seemed too heavy for him, and ran outside.

Roxy pursed her lips, she'll need to talk to Dirk later.

* * *

In another plane of existence, there was an area full of overgrown plants, but inside of that was a clearing and a tower in the middle, with a window on top area. If you see through the window, you can see that it was the only source of light. Inside was a table on the left, a bed on the right corner, and the floor was littered with yarn and scarves, and all sorts of products of knitting. There was one other robe on the floor, which looked new. In front of the window was a girl with hair long enough to exceed her shoulders and bangs falling down her forehead. Her deep purple eyes were narrowed down on her knitting needles as she knitted a new piece of clothing to join the ever growing pile on the floor.

"Rosaline!" Calliope called, and the young girl rushed to her feet, wearing robes too big for her as she rushed to the window.

"Rosaline let down the rope!" Calliope called, her eyes squinting against the harsh sun.

Rosaline quickly grabbed the thick and itchy rope as she threw it below, holding one end.

Calliope climbed up the rope and threw yarn down her feet. She kicked off one of the many finished projects of Rosaline and scowled.

"I allowed you to do this nonsense but put it in a nice clean pile on one corner and this must not hinder my actions." She said as she walked to a nearby table, she placed food enough to last for a day.

"Here is your food for the day, oh and read this." Calliope said, placing a book on the table.

Rosaline hurried to the table and looked at the cover to the book. It was titled _Dark Magic and how to communicate with the Horrorterrors._

"I will go now." Calliope said, heading to the door.

"But Mistress!" Rosaline called childishly. "Can I go outside? Pleaaaaase?" She added, pouting.

"No." Calliope said firmly. "And quit that attitude. You are expected to act like me, or else."

Rosaline stood up straight.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good." Calliope said as she disappeared when she jumped from the window. Rosaline knew to not try that, once she dropped a vase from the window and it broke. Since then, Calliope didn't allow her plants.

Rosaline tied one end of the rope into a stuck out metal near the window, and picked up the other robe. She traveled down using the rope. Her deep purple eyes traveled around the overgrown plants, and she started moving towards it. Pushing the plants away, she started to look for the stream to cleanse herself and change robes.

* * *

 _"Shut up,_ Dirk! I'm sick of this bullshit. Dave wants to be a knight because you teach him to! Ask Jane! The only thing that John and Jade are focusing on is learning how to read and write!"

"Dave wants to be a knight purely because of his own free will, Roxy-"

"Don't you think it isn't influenced by learning how to swordfight at the _fucking age of five?!"_

Dave pressed his hands to his ears, it was night time and his parents were still fighting. They do this all the time and they don't realize that the walls were too thin and Dave could hear every single argument. But when it was day time and in the presence of Dave, they acted coupley.

"Bullshit." Dave whispered quietly, they were such liars. "Complete and total bullshit."

Dave spotted a nearby window, and he brightened up. John stays up to work at his pranks doesn't he? And their house is nearby...

Dave escaped his stifling home.

* * *

 _More years later..._

* * *

Long, blonde hair were piled up at the floor. In the middle of the room, there was a young lady whispering incantations after incantations inside a tower. Her fingers were colored grey and you can see a very light shade of grey aura around her. The rest of her hands are peach, however the color grey twisted, appearing like intricate designs on her hand.

She paused.

 _"We will allow you to escape this plane, but you may only transport the tower."_

"Yes, that will suffice." Rosaline responded.

 _"Very well, and I expect that I shall transport you before Cal comes back?"_

"Yes."

For a moment she couldn't breathe, and everything was black. She was disoriented, and she felt like she didn't exist. Millions of whispers and agonized screams were heard from everywhere before it was silenced.

She opened her eyes, and stood up. She walked to the window, and rested her elbows to her hands to the bottom of the window. The outside of the tower was no longer filled with overgrown plants, but it was in a clearing with more trimmed and the plants were taken care of. The sun was much more brighter.

Rosaline smiled.

"Thank you, Horrorterrors."

* * *

He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest, he could feel every breath he took and he knows what steps he will take before he did it. Everything was a blur of different colored robes and silver swords. He was losing and quick.

He narrowed his eyes, and willed his opponent to slow. He focused on every single molecule and atom in his opponent and willed it to slow down equally.

His opponent slowed down only a bit, but that was enough. The fighting became a blur again, but he was gaining the upper hand.

Eventually, his end of the sword touched flesh, but it didn't bleed.

He gasped for air, and so did his opponent. His opponent got up to his feet, and he could see that his opponent's eyes gleamed with the slightest bit of what's supposed to be hidden admiration.

"Good job, Dave." His father said stoically. He had heard that time and time again, and he just wanted to rest.

"Can I go now?"

His father gave a nod, and in that exact moment, they heard a shout.

"DAVID STRIDER!"

All color returned to Dave's face, and he grinned as he turned his back to his father and approached the source of the voice, an angry Jade Harley and a John Egbert who was wishing him luck.

Dave didn't notice the longing and regret in his father's eyes, that not once in his life, did he see his child look excited when seeing his father.

* * *

A/N: I think besides Calliope, Dave just might be winning the most OOC award. The reason for this is because Dave is not only raised by his stoic father who has no idea to raise a child, but also with a non-drunkard Roxy, who wants nothing more than spend all of her love to everyone. There _is_ a reason why Calliope is currently the exact definition of OOC right now, except of the story needing a main villain. Please remember that I am using a mix of Alt. God Tier Calliope and Alpha Calliope. Callie's background will _eventually_ be explained, but it might take a while before it gets to that.

I don't think that all chapters will be this long, this will be only my stress reliever so the pacing, update schedule, and length of each chapter is undetermined. I have planned the storyline, just not the exact events that happen within.

 _Please,_ tell me if you need any clarifications in this chapter.

That aside:

constructive criticism AND any kind of comment/review actually AND maybe favorite the story? AND readers! please read this story! EQUALS TO a very, very happy writer :)!

{they keep removing and the plus and equal signs ugh :( }

 _~thepageofheartandbreath~_


End file.
